The Spell
by Kikireed
Summary: Kagome has been left behind. With the defeat of Naraku, everyone starts to move on with their life. Once considered a hero she is now hated. Leaving it all behind, Sesshomaru requires her assistance. Can she help or will she be sucked into this Spell?


**Disclaimer: ATTENTION!** I **don't** own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story! Please don't sue me! Hahahaa! Anywho remember it's a good thing that I don't own it or it would basicallly be porn with lots of naked pics of Sesshomaru! Hehe

**A/N: THIS CONTAINS A LEMON!** It's not a very good one but it does have one! Please don't be mean about it this is my first attempt at one so nee! XP love ya read it bye bye!

**The Spell**

"Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled, running up to the young miko. "How soon will Sesshomaru-sama be here?"

"Rin, I told you, he will be here soon, ok?" Kagome replied. She knew Rin was excited but she needed to learn to control her emotions.

"Ever since the final battle, life had been pretty good. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had become allies and combined their strength to defeat Naraku. Kagome, knowing that only a pure-hearted wish could finally set the souls inside the jewel free, wished for Kikyo to have a living body and new soul. She'd given up on Inuyasha, knowing that he could never love her for her. Sango and Miroku had immediately gotten married and left to rebuild the slayer village, Inuyasha and Kikyo going with them. Sango was expecting her first child already and Kagome had a feeling that Kikyo was too even though no one told her so. Kohaku, who was saved by Kikyo, traveled the contryside, protecting villages from evil demons. Shippo was training at a school for fox demons and Rin was staying with Kaede to train some of her miko powers that she'd recently discovered. Kagome also lived as part of the village, but in a small hut that Miroku and Inuyasha had built for her before they left in the clearing by the bone eaters well that no longer worked to send her to her own time. Sesshomaru visited once a week to check on Rin. He had slowly warmed up to Kagome over the months and they often had long debates over things. He even joked with her now and then, though it was rare and only when they were alone. They were friends. Jaken was even nice to Kagome, and respectful.

Kagome stood up when she felt a large demonic aura heading towards Rin and herself. She knew who it was but felt she should be respectful and stand.

Sesshomaru strode proudly into the clearing with Jaken and Ah-Un following faithfully behind, and walked towards the two girls.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed and ran toward the stoic lord. She grasped his leg and squeezed as hard as she could until Sesshomaru reached down and patted her on top of the head. "Rin missed you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome smiled gently at the two and walked away, leaving them in peace. It was the same every time. Sesshomaru would stay with Rin until she fell asleep at the end of the day and then he'd seek Kagome out after she'd been put in bed to have debates with her. It was a pleasant dream that she fully enjoyed. Kagome knew though, that it wouldn't last much longer. Rin's training was almost over. Kaede was getting weaker and Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to stay here once the old miko was gone. The villagers didn't trust her and wouldn't allow her to even live with Kaede in the village. She had no idea why, they trusted Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and even Sesshomaru, but not her.

Kagome could always go and live at the slayer village with the others, but there was a reason Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone with them. She was a reminder of a time when they couldn't be together and a past of painful memories they wanted to block. As much as they denied it, they didn't want her around.

It was ironic. The others used to tell her that she was what held them together, but if she went to them now, she'd drive them apart. Kagome knew she couldn't go there. So she would travel. She already had plans to start tomorrow. She only had vague plans as to where she'd end up but, what were adventures for?

-oOo-

Kagome felt his prescence before she saw him. "Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome acknowledged when he strode into the clearing where she'd been gazing at the stars.

"Kagome." He nodded his head, "I must return to my palace. I will not be not be able to visit next week. You will inform Rin for this Sesshomaru."

"Hai, I will tell her before I leave tomorrow." Kagome replied, knowing he would ask her what she meant.

"Leave?" He questioned, slightly agitated that he hadn't been informed she would be traveling somewhere.

"Hai. Kaede does not have much longer and I am only allowed to live in this village because of her. I will leave and become a traveling miko." Kagome replied, smiling sadly as she stared at the full moon.

"Why do you not return to the village where Inuyasha and the rest of your group are located?" Sesshomaru questioned, silently angry that humans could be so cruel to one another.

"They will never admit it, but they also do not want me there. I would be a wedge between them. I will not do that, they deserve their happiness." Kagome replied.

"Hn. Where will I find you should the need arise?" Sesshomaru asked. You would never be able to tell by looking at him but he was seething inside. How could his brother be so selfish and why didn't this woman take what she wanted into coonsideration?

"Mt. Azusa. I will ask the shrine guardian there for formal training. After that I will simply travel from village to village." Kagome replied. She had no idea if the guardian would train her. She'd only met it once when she had taken a test to obtain her bow so she could save Kikyo.

"Hn. Do not forget to tell Rin." Sesshomaru replied before turning away and disappearing into the trees.

-oOo-

"Please don't go Kagome-chan! Rin will miss you!" Rin said, tearfully.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Rin but it's necessary. This is something I must do. Don't worry. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Sesshomaru-sama will bring you to see me." Kagome felt really bad for lying, but she wanted to asuage the girl's worries. She knew Sesshomaru would never seek her out.

Kagome turned from the young girl and hugged Kaede. "I'm sorry child. If I wasn't so old." Kaede whispered sadly.

"It's not your fault Kaede. Don't worry. I'll be careful and I want you to know that I always thought of you as a mother to me." Kagome replied, blinking rapidly to keep from crying. "Goodbye old friend.' Turning from the old woman and back to Rin quickly, she embraced the girl and stepped back, "Don't forget Rin, Sesshomaru-sama won't be here this week." And with that, Kagome left the village. She was well prepared. Wearing her miko garb, a katana strapped to her sode, a quiver of arrows at her back. She had bow slung over one shoulder and a bag of herbs and food over the other. She could protect herself.

-oOo-

Kagome just rounded a bend in the road so she could no longer see the village when she heard a shout. "Kagome-sama!" Jaken screamed, running toward her with a largeweasel demon chasing after him.

Kagome quickly strung her bow and knotched an arrow. "go." she whispered to herself, releasing the arrow and hitting the weasel right between the eyes.

"Oh thankyou, Kagome-sama! I greatly appreciate your help. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Jaken bowed quickly.

"Your welcome Jaken-san. What brings you this way and where is Sesshomaru-sama and Ah-Un?

Kagome said, smiling down at the small demon. Kagome wasn't really sure what had made Jakedn start treating her kindly but she had a feeling it might have something to do with Sesshomaru's boot meeting Jaken's face, multiple times.

"That, in fact, is something I need to talk to you about, Kagome-sama. What do you know about a demon's mating rituals?" Jaken questioned, blushing slightly.

"Hmm." Kagome said, eyeing hi suspiciously. "I know that demon's go into heat once a year where they get the strong urge to mate. They can control it if they choose unless their beast has chosen someone as it's mate and hasn't marked them yet, then they will take over, killing anyone close enough until it finds it's intended and claiming them. I also know that most demons mate for life."

"Exactly, you see, Sesshomaru-sama has gone into heat and his beast has taken over. WE have currently managed to restrain him but we do not know who it is he has chosen. We will not be able to control him much longer I am sure, so I humbly ask you, as the priestess Kagome and as one of those that Sesshomaru-sama trusts, to place a subdoing spell on Sesshomaru-sama until his heat is over so he won't harm anyone." Jaken begged, staring up at her with pleading yellow eyes.

"Hai. I will help him, Jaken-san, but how will we make sure he does not kill me? Kagome replied, slightly worried.

"We have Sesshomaru-sama locked in a special room. It blocks most of his demonic powers. He still has some speed and strength but for a demon, it's very little, and you will cast the spell from right outside the room. The only way for him to leave that room is if he has his intended in his arm's, because after he would mate her, he would have control again, or h has regained control over his beast." Jaken replied.

"Well, ok then, we should hurry before he manages to escape. Lead the away Jaken-san" Kagome answered, smiling sweetly at him.

-oOo-

It took only a few hours to get to the Western Palace, but Kagome used that time to gain a little more detail from Jaken. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would have no control over what his beast was doing and little to no idea what was happening. Sesshomaru had locked himself in the room shortly before his heat had hit in order to protect his people. Jaken had decided to take it a step farther and help his Lord. Kagome had been the only priestess that he felt was strong enough to do the spell and Sesshomaru trusted her. The first half of the spell would give Sesshomaru the ability to understand what his beast was doing, the second half of the spell would give full control back to Sesshomaru. I was a strong spell and she would have to rest between the two halves of the spell. After the first half, she would have no spiritual powers left and would need to rest for at least a day to recover them. Then she would perform the second half of the spell and after that she would quickly need to fins somewhere to stay because she would most likely sleep for a couple days and she would have very little of her powers. She knew Sesshomaru would offer her a place to stay but she didn't want to impose on him. She told all of that to Jaken too, she had no idea why but she did. The spell, she knew would drain her of her powers everyday until Sesshomaru's heat was over so that he would remain in control until then. So she would sleep and wake very little until then and the main things she was worried about were how would she defend herself and what would happen if her body wasn't able to produce enough energy to sustain the spell.

Kagome sighed, what a horrible day. The wind was blowing harshly down her and Jaken when the palace finally came into view. She didn't even have to register the fairytale beauty of it. The guards let them through the gate as soon as they recognized Jaken, they even bowed politely to her before they closed the gates behind them.

-oOo-

Kagome stared in surprise at Sesshomaru's slightly disheveled state. It wasn't much but it was still different. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked quietly. She knew he couldn't hear her but she still felt the need to acknowledge him.

He turned to look at her and Kagome ahd to stifle a gasp. His eyes were blood red and his marks were jagged. His fangs and claws were elongated. When his gaze locked on her he cocked his head slightly and blinked, then standing up he strode over and knelt in front of the door, sniffing slightly.

"Okay." Kagome said, turning slightly to look at the demons behind her. "I suggest you vacate the are, preferably the entire castle. To cast this spell I have to unleash my aura. You could be purified if you are near." She had to hide her smirk as she watched all but Jaken flee as fast as they could. "Jaken-san, I should be done in a few hours and I will need assistance to my room."

"Hai, Kagome-sama. On behalf of Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you." Jaken replied, bowing and walking quickly away, after the others.

Turning around again, she stared right back at the demon lord's beast and began to chant her spell.

-oOo-

When Kagome finished the chant, she collapsed forward, and landed in a heap on the floor, unable to sit up really.

"Kagome." She heard a deep baritone growl and she looked up in surprise.

"Sesshomaru-sama? But how have you gained control? They said it wouldn't happen until I finished the second part of the spell!" Kagome explained as she leaned through the door.

"Kagome, NO!" Sesshomaru shouted, but it was too late. His beast had already reached out and grabbed her, pulling the rest of the way through the door, to sit on his lap.

"What?" Kagome muttered hazily. She had no strnegth left to even try and wrestle herself from the strong grasp she was being held in.

"Kagome, I only regained the ability to speak and comprehend what my beast is doing, not control it. You must purify me and escape." Sesshomaru replied, his beast tightening his grip on the miko.

"I- I can't Sesshomaru-sama. I used all of my powers to cast the spell, even if I did get away, I can't even stand." Kagome answered sadly. "I suppose your beast will kill me now?"

"No." Sesshomaru sighed. He should have told her his feelings and tha his beast had chosen her as it's intended. "Kagome, you are the one this Sesshomaru's beast has chosen as it's mate. Unless you can escape my beast, he will claim you. In fact he is preparing to take you away now." As he spoke , he stood up with her in his arms and walked to the balcony.

"C- claim me? Does that mean what I think it does?" She stuttered as he lept from the balcony into the night.

-oOo-

Kagome moaned as she felt him stroke her sides. He was nuzzling into her neck and they were already naked. How that happened, she had no idea. "Sesshomaru, please stop torturing me!" Kagome practically screamed. She may not admit it but she was lonely. She wanted this and didn't think she could take much more torture.

"This will hurt, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he crushed his lips to hers and thrust his hips into hers. Sheathing himself fully in her core, he stilled to allow her to adjust to his generous length. Breaking off the kiss he licked the tears running down her face and nuzzled into her neck, growling slightly as he felt her arousal slowly build once more.

Kagome almost screamed at the pain in the beginning, but as it slowly abated, she relished in the feeling of him inside of her. He was stretching her, filling her and it hurt, but at the same time was the most wondrous feeling she had ever had. When Kagome felt Sesshomaru lick the tears from her face and nuzzle her gently she almost moaned, it just felt so good. She slightly lifted her hips towards Sesshomaru's in experiment and moaned lightly.

Sesshomaru, feeling that Kagome was ready began to slowly thrust into her, pulling out almost all the way and then slowly reentering her. He wasn't able to control his beast but at least his beast was listening to him on this.

It was torture for Kagome. She felt so good and she wanted more, the words came to her, almost instictually. "More! Sesshomrau faster, please!" She almost screamed.

Not wanting to deny himself any longer, Sesshomaru slammed into her using his demon speed to the maximum he brought her orgasm after orgasm, and when he felt himself getting close he quickly pulled out, flipped her around so she was on her hands and knees and slammed into her from behind. He quickly increased the speed and was soon slamming into her as hard and fast as he could. Sesshomaru sank his fangs into the joint of her neck just as he came, howling as loud as he could so everyone would know that the Western Lord had finally claimed a mate.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of Kagome and released her neck from his fangs, grabbing her quickly before she could fall from exhaustion, he laid down and pulled her on top of him. Kagome soon fell asleep and he stroked her hair, falling into a light doze himself after he had checked the surrounding area with his senses.

-oOo-

3 months later

Sango was staring strangely at the note in her hand that the messenger had left for her family. They had recently went to visit Kagome in Kaede's village but she was gone. Kaede said that Sesshomaru had recently came for Rin and that she herself, didn't have much longer to live. Kagome had left a little over 3 months before and hadn't been seen since. Sango was upset that Kagome wouldn't come to the demon slayer village to live with the rest of the inu gang, but she understood why. Everyone here had basically pushed her away, Kagome had probably thought that they didn't want anything to do with them. It wasn't true ofcourse, they just wanted what was best for her, had they any idea how the villagers would treat Kagome, they would have made her come with them when they left.

Now, they had just received an invitation to Sesshomaru's mating ceremony. She doubted any of the group would want to go but because of the past alliance with him, it was crucial that they go to maintain peace. Sesshomaru had even attended Inuyasha's mating ceremony and her and Miroku's wedding, so they should return the favor.

"Oi, Sango what did that messenger want?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kikyo walked into the hut she shared with Miroku.

"It's an invitation to your brother's mating ceremony, Inuyasha. WE should go, he came to yours and maybe he'll have heard something about Kagome." Sango replied, standing to greet her husband as he walked through the door.

"Feh! Fine. When do we have to be there?" Inuyasha said, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms across his chest.

"In three days, I suggest we leave immediately. You should be there early, you are his brother after all." Sango answered, looking to make sure it was okay with Miroku and Kikyo.

"I agree, Sango-dear." Miroku said, walking around the two guest to stand beside his beautiful wife.

"Fine. We'll pack and leave. I can't wait to see the desperate demoness that mated my ice sickle of a brother." Inuyasha laughed as he left, followed closely by Kikyo.

-oOo-

Inuyasha, Kikyo,their infant Tora, Miroku, Sango, their infant Hitsumi and Kilala were all greeted by the slimy Jaken when they landed in the courtyard of the Western Palace. They were quickly led to rooms where they left their things and then were escorted to Sesshomaru's study.

"Milord will be with you shortly, Inuyasha." Jaken said gleefully before he ran out of the room to fetch Lord Sesshomaru.

"Feh. Stupid frog. He's nothing but a chicken. Why Sesshomaru puts up with him, I'll never know. I would've killed him already." Inuyasha joked wit the group. They were all still worried about Kagome. They needed to laugh some.

"Inuyasha, you will refrain from killing this Sesshomaru's servants." Sesshomaru said as he walked in, follwed by a smirking Jaken.

"Congratulations on your mating, Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said, bowing and smacking Inuyasha across the head with his staff.

"Hn. Would you like to meet this Sesshomaru's mate? You will refrain from touching her, she is pupped." Sesshomaru replied. Smirking slightly at the group in front of him. "Jaken bring her in. She'll enjoy this."

"Yes, milord, right away!" Jaken bowed and scurried quickly through the door to fetch his Lady for his Lord.

"Inuyasha, how fares you and your friends?" Sesshomaru asked, turning a smirking face towards his half-brother.

"Feh! We're fine, as you can see!" Inuyasha said and then screamed, "OW! Wench! What was that f-... oh that. Well Sesshomaru, have you heard anything of Kagome? She disappeared a couple months ago and we haven't been able to find any trace of her."

"Hn. My mate approaches. We will continue this conversation shortly." Sesshomaru said before standing and walking through the door. A small black-haired beauty in his arms.

"K- Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted before passing out on the floor.

**A/N:** thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it please **no flaming**. It will probably be awhile before I post another story because of some ...uh legal issues i'm having right now. So sorry! Lol but don't worry for all of you who do like my writing I will be writing more (unless I go to jail) and I already have some ideas. Oh yea! Sorry about the cliffy ending but well you imagine how it would go from there but I'll give you a hint: And they lived happily ever after for a very long time because sesshy's a demon and Kagome gets his lifespan! Oh and they clay whore should _rot_ but she doesn't in this story!

**P.S.** My mouse pointer is Naraku doing the Limbo! just thought i'd let you know!


End file.
